Lost Angels
by MyOTPstolemylife
Summary: Wendy Darling is a young girl unsatisfied with her life. She longs for more, and upon meeting Peter Pan, her wish is granted. Rated T for violence in later chapters. DarlingPan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my fellow fangirls and fanboys.**

 **So I am writing my very first T rated story! Ahh, so scandalous.**

 **I hope you enjoy it, it's kind of dark but its DarlingPan so what would you expect?**

 _Today I took a walk on the clouds, today I took I walk on the clouds. Used to keep my eyes wide shut but now I'm staring down._

 _Ordinary Human, OneRepublic._

* * *

Wendy Darling kneeled on the edge of her bed, staring out her bedroom window, sighing. Her father had come home drunk again, and her mother retreated to her study to avoid her husband. Again.

So, naturally, all responsibility fell on Wendy's shoulders. She had to make dinner, set the table, clear off the table, wash all the dishes, and make sure her brothers didn't bite off each other's head.

Wendy sighed again, gazing at the night sky. Oh, how she loved those shining stars. Absently tracing the window's frame, she wondered what it would be like to dance amongst those sparkling spheres.

 _Yeah, right._ Wendy rolled her eyes and pushed away from the window and fell on her back on her mattress.

She hated her life. Hated it, and almost everything in it. Her parents expected her to get straight A's, to be the perfect daughter and sister. They took her talents for granted, as something they could brag about to their friends. She hated her teachers, and she was certain they weren't too crazy about her, either. Wendy had no real friends, none that she was concerned with anyway, and the ones she did have were the rich, snobbish children of her parent's rich, snobbish friends. Her brothers weren't currently on that list, but if they kept acting the way they were, their names would soon be added.

If only there was someone, _anyone,_ who actually cared about her, not how rich she was or her grades in school. Wendy threw an arm over her eyes and tried hard not to cry.

In the end, her willpower failed her. Big, fat tears came out of her eyes and rolled across her temples and landed in her hair.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crash.

Wendy sat up quickly, wiping her eyes and looking around for the source of the sound. Her gaze finally rested upon the smashed pot on the ground beside her dresser. _Strange_ , she thought, standing and moving to pick it up. Just as she did, the lamp on her bedside table seemed to jump off and fall to the floor.

"Shut up!" Her brother, John, yelled down the hall from his room.

Wendy was frightened. "Who's there?" She asked, voice cracking. She winced and tried again. "Come out." A shadow appeared on the wall beside her.

"Who ya talking to?" A person called out from behind, tone saturated in arrogance and sarcasm.

She whirled around and saw a boy, maybe a few years older than herself, standing on her windowsill. He was tall and thin, but muscular. He was dressed peculiarly, in a tunic made of green leaves stitched together and green pants with brown leather boots to complete his bizarre ensemble.

The lad noticed her staring at him. He grinned wickedly. "Like what you see, love?"

Wendy shook out of her trance. "Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded.

The boy smirked, crossing her room and leaning against the bookcase on the far wall. "I'm so wounded that you don't know who I am." He feigned a hurt expression. "I'm certain you've heard of me."

Realization set in, and Wendy was not afraid. She was _mad_. "You're that deranged freak who's been running amok, kidnapping innocent children!"

He chuckled. "I'm not kidnapping them. They're coming willingly."

She snorted. "Yeah, agreeing in some drugged-up haze. Well, I'm not coming with you, drugged or not."

He stepped closer, and Wendy had to fight the urge to run away. His eyes were lit with interest. "Do you believe in magic?"

Wendy shuffled toward her door. "No. I'm not a child anymore. I don't have the luxury of make-believe."

"Would you be convinced if I showed you?"

Her eyes widened, and she gawked at him. "You're crazy," she spat.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I thought we'd already established that. Think of one thing you want. Anything. Well, anything that'd fit in this room."

"Fine. I want a four course dinner with steak and chocolate cake for desert." It was the first that popped into her head. She was hungry.

He smiled mischievously. "Good thinking." With that, he waved a hand.

In the center of her room stood a table, covered with a white tablecloth and adorned with lit candles. On the surface, there were bowls filled with steamed vegetables, fruits, bread and tossed salads. And as promised, steak and chocolate cake.

Wonder-struck, Wendy reached out and held her hand above the meat. Still warm. "How'd you do that?" She asked quietly, voice filled with awe.

"Magic." He shrugged. "It only works so long as someone believes."

She glanced up at him. "So you knew I was lying?"

He gestured in front of him. "You see the proof, do you not?"

"What did you come here for?" She sat on the bed, still gazing at the meal set out before her.

"My shadow." He pointed to the wall, and sure enough, there was his shadow. But the shadow wasn't moving as he was. It seemed to have a mind of its own, and it ran circles around her room. It blew a raspberry at her and the boy, and continued on its parade.

"Magic, I assume?" Wendy asked dryly.

He made a lunge for the figure, and it easily dodged his move. "A bit too much, I daresay."

"What does it like?" She asked. Maybe the sooner she helped him, the sooner he'd help her.

He cocked his head as he squinted at the figure floating around. "Apparently not pretty girls, because if that were so, it'd be over by you."

Wendy blushed a deep shade of scarlet and tried not to giggle in embarrassment. The boy seemed unfazed, however, as he pondered the ways to catch his shadow.

"You don't know how to capture your own shadow?" Wendy had a hard time keeping the incredulity out of her soft whisper.

He glanced at her and shook his head. "If this were any ordinary shadow, I wouldn't have to capture it. It'd be attached like normal."

"That's true."

The shadow continued to fly around the small area, mocking them. It rested upon the bookcase for a moment, but when he made a lunge for the figure, it easily dodged his attempt. It seemed to slow down to admire the things on Wendy's chest of drawers and on her nightstand.

"Perhaps it's interested in trinkets?" Wendy suggested lamely.

"No, I don't think that's it." He stepped closer, and in the faint moonlight shining through her open window, she saw his face.

He had messy blond hair, styled to look un-styled, with dark brows with bright green eyes. Oh, those eyes. They were a deep forest green, laced with humor, amusement, and something much darker. _Pain? Hatred? Fear?_

The last notion seemed ridiculous. This magic-possessing boy, who bravely stepped into the bedroom of a highly-admired daughter of a respected couple, being afraid? Unimaginable.

His thin pinkish lips curled up in a slight smirk. "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

Wendy snapped her mouth close so quickly, her teeth clacked against each other audibly.

"Oh, and just so you know, I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

* * *

"I believe the shadow is attracted to light," Peter mused, stroking his chin. He had unwittingly moved closer to Wendy, and it took all her strength not to squirm in his close proximity. "Do you happen to have a lamp?"

"I did," Wendy groused, pointing to the remains of her light. "But your friend here decided that I didn't need one anymore."

Peter chuckled and suddenly made a grab for his shadow. This time, he managed to snatch one ankle and pull it down. "Now the question is, how to transport it back?"

"You could sew it on," She said quietly, still gaping at the transparent figure in Peter's hands.

"I don't think it works like that," Peter teased, quirking one eyebrow. He produced a small box out of thin air and lit the candle inside it. Immediately, the shadow dove inside and he snapped the lid on.

"Or you could do that," Wendy giggled.

Peter glanced down at her. "You don't laugh much," He stated bluntly.  
She looked at the floor. "Try living my life and you'll see why."

Peter waved his hand again, and the box vanished. "Then leave."

"What?" Wendy looked at him in disbelief.

Peter sat down her bed and gazed at her with utmost sincerity. "Come with me," He whispered, voice low. "Go where they all go. Come to NeverLand."

"NeverLand? Where is that?"

He smiled. "The second star to the right."

 **A/N: oKAY this story was so cheesy, but its been floating around in my head for a while so yeah.**

 **R**

 **RE**

 **REV**

 **REVI**

 **REVI**

 **REVIE**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIE**

 **REVI**

 **REV**

 **RE**

 **R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, hello, my friends.**

 **This story has me sooo excited! I've read stories like this and I've always wanted to write one, so I'm going to try really hard to make this almost perfect.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _As we soared above the town that never loved me, I realized I finally had a family._

 _-Lost Boy, Ruth B_

Wendy was cautious. Hesitant, even. Should she really be taking this crazy guy's offer, to go to a place she wasn't sure even existed? Leave her secure, if completely horrible, life, to follow a boy she'd just met? Sounded like a death trap, honestly.

But she was so desperate, so determined to get away from her awful family, that'd maybe she'd take a chance. For once her life, she wouldn't be the perfect Wendy Darling.

Maybe she'd tap into the rebel hidden beneath her honey-golden locks and perfect face, the rule-breaker that hid behind sapphire eyes.

So all she said was: "Take me there."

Peter's slight grin grew into a genuine smile. "I was hoping you'd say that." He walked over to the window, and with great flourish, held out his hand. As a rush of adrenaline coursed through her veins, Wendy grabbed it.

"Here we go!" And with that, he jumped out the window, taking Wendy with him.

Her first thought was, _Bloody he**, I'm such a fool,_ but soon after screaming at the top of her lungs, Wendy realized they weren't falling.

They were flying.

A giggle bubbled up inside her and she couldn't help it; she let it out. A loud laugh, mixed with incredulity and shock.

"Surprised?" Peter asked as they floated in the night sky, a breeze ruffling the frills of Wendy's blue nightgown.

Wendy nodded, too mesmerized by what she saw to form words.

The sky seemed brighter than it had when she had looked at it through her window. The stars were sparkling, and the moon was a lovely ivory color. Below them, London was still asleep. A few patrolman strutted down the street in full uniform, but otherwise, the avenues were completely deserted.

Peter pulled her along, and they soared together, side by side. Wendy was awestruck.

How am I flying? I have no wings, no airplane. How is this possible?

"Magic." Peter said. Wendy glanced at him, wondering if she had said that aloud or if he could read minds.

Peter chuckled as he did flips and somersaults in mid-air. "I can only read minds if what they're thinking is evident on their face."

Wendy's face flushed and in a moment of awe, she noticed how the bright stars reflected and sparkled in Peter's green eyes. A dark cloud passed overhead, and Wendy was worried it would rain.

It did.

Peter quickly reached out and pulled Wendy closer to him. An involuntary blush rose over her features. She could barely breathe, due to his proximity.

Then, after a long moment, she noticed how not a single drop of rain tarnished her nightgown or wet her soft blonde curls.

"Magic?"

"Yep."

Peter tugged her along, and Wendy found herself marveling his body and build. His mop of dirty blond hair was windblown, but still looks attractive. His tall frame which had seemed gangling before was rather graceful as they soared higher and higher.

A bright light was quickly surrounding them as they flew upward, and Wendy caught sight of two stars in front of her, focusing on the one on the left.

* * *

Wendy sensed the change in the atmosphere before she even opened her eyes. She felt the warm, balmy air caress her soft skin, smelled the salty ocean scent, heard bird's wild songs. Already it seemed to be paradise.

Then she opened her eyes.

At first, the brilliant sunlight blinded her for a moment, and then she saw it. A beautiful blue sky dotted with puffy white clouds. The sea beneath her was a breathtaking shade of cobalt, and the sandy beach a few meters ahead of her looked inviting. The whole island was covered in tall green trees, with several mesmerizing waterfalls, and a huge mountain. Off to the side was a separate piece of land, a rock formation that looked creepily reminiscent of the human skull she had seen in the papers.

Wendy glanced up at Peter, and found that he was already staring down at her.

"You like it, huh?"

She nodded, and then realized she was still clutching his shirt so tightly the fabric balled up in her fists.

"Oh, terribly sorry," She muttered, releasing and smoothing the wrinkles with her hand.

Peter simply grinned at her, but when he glanced up, his face took on a grim expression.

"Peter?" The worry was evident in Wendy's voice. "What is it?"

He sighed. "Indians." His body paused, floating in midair for a moment. "I have to get you to the island."

Right as he uttered those words, however, Wendy heard a loud cry and felt something hot scorch her skin. They were firing flaming arrows. (A/N No pun intended)

Peter sped up, racing toward land, as another arrow sent the hem of Wendy's nightgown up in flames.

Horror overtook Wendy's expression. "Peter!"

He looked down and instantly smothered the fire with a wave of his hand. But they lost precious moments when he stopped to tend to her. An arrow nicked Peter's arm, causing him to yell out in pain and clutch his bicep to slow the bleeding.

Which resulted in him dropping Wendy.

She didn't even notice she was falling until the cold waters engulfed her, freezing her limbs and rendering her unable to move. Although the salty water burned her eyes, she forced them open, looking around frantically to decipher which way was up.

She caught a glimpse of sunlight, and realized she had sunk a great lot further than she originally suspected. Wendy suddenly regained control of her body and started to swim for the surface, flailing and thrashing about.

Dread settled in her stomach as she felt something cold brush her thigh. Nonetheless, she kept swimming upward, now only four meters short of air, when a bony hand grabbed her ankle and yanked her back down.

Wendy fought the urge to open her mouth in surprise, knowing she'd lose valuable oxygen. But her eyes did widen as she went face-to-face with the most horrifying creatures she had seen in her life.

The being had long, stringy hair with a deathlike complexion. It had dark sunken eyes, hollow cheekbones, and a large mouth lined with sharp fangs that it flashed at Wendy. It had a long torso attached to a fish's tail.

A mermaid?

The mermaid's fingernails dug into Wendy's shoulder's, and as the blood poured out in long streams of red liquid, she heard a faint voice whisper, "I'm just trying to save you."

She heard it, but was in too much pain to understand what it meant. As white spots flashed across her vision, she thought back on her life.

A sad worthless girl coming from a sad worthless family who thought they were worthy of everything. A drunk father, an irresponsible mother, two annoying brothers who bugged her beyond belief, and... Peter.

At first she felt anger toward him, an almost hatred because he brought her here and now she's about to say goodbye to her life. But then she thought of all the things she experienced before her trip went sour. The beautiful scenery, the gorgeous island, the lovable boy with the amazing laugh.

And as she saw her vision fade to black, she let out her last breath.

"Goodbye, Peter."

Just as her heart began to slow, she felt a figure dive into the water beside her.

 **The End?**


	3. Chapter 3

When she came to, she was choking out saltwater on a sandy beach, Peter sprawled out on the ground beside her.

"Oh my, that smarts," She groaned, tenderly probing her shoulder.

"Don't touch it." The command came from next to her body. Peter.

He moved next to her, the sand shifting around his form. He gently laid a hand over each of Wendy's shoulders, and before she knew it, the pain was gone. Their gazes connected, and she saw the fear in her eyes reflected back in his.

Wendy threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "Oh, Peter, that was awful! It was a mermaid and she was trying to drown me—" she was cut off by her own tears.

Peter held her, rubbed her back, all the while secretly congratulating himself. It was all going according to plan.

He masked his face with a sympathetic expression and filled his voice with fake remorse. "Oh, Wendy. I swear I never meant for any of this to happen! I'm so, so sorry! NeverLand is supposed to be a place of dreams, instead it turned into a nightmare."

Wendy pulled away, nodding and wiping her eyes. "It's not your fault. It was those Indians." A sudden memory flashed in her mind. "Your arm! Are you alright?"

Chuckling, Peter brushed her worries aside. "Wendy, if I can heal you without a blink of my eye, don't you think I'd be able to fix myself up?"

Wendy winced, feeling foolish. "I suppose so."

"Here, come on." He stood, and then offered her a hand to help her up. "We've got a whole island to discover, bird."

"Bird?" Her eyebrow crinkled in confusion at his new nickname.

He laughed again as they journeyed into the dense green jungle, swatting away flies. Wendy could hear frogs croaking and the cry of unusual animals she'd probably never heard of. "They most likely though you were the elusive Never Bird."

"Never Bird?"

"Its a creature no one's ever seen, aside from myself, of course. Otherwise I'd say the tale of a phoenix-like bird conducting the fate of NeverLand was a bunch of rubbish." He wrinkled his nose. "That last part is ridiculous, however, because I am in control of this island."

Wendy nodded as she took in her surroundings. Thick, towering trees boxing her in, looking intimidating, as though they could swallow her up at any moment. The thick, humid air made her hair stick to her forehead. As she brushed it away from her face,she looked down and realized something that made a deep blush rise to her cheeks.

Her ivory nightgown has plastered to her body, completely soaked and completely see-through.

Being the lady she was, felt very embarrassed and immodest. She fruitlessly attempted to pull the sheath away from her small frame, trying to air it out. Wendy took a deep breath, trying to avoid drawing attention her predicament.

Peter glanced over anyway, aware of her discomfort, and a boyish grin spread across his face. "Uncomfortable, Wendy-bird?"

Wendy gave an awkward laugh. "Yeah, a little."

"Here, I'll fix this." He waved a hand over her, and her dress was suddenly totally dry.

"Thanks." Wendy dipped her head in appreciation.

They continued their trek in silence, Wendy quietly marveling the jungle around her. Tall trees of deep green, twisty vines snaking across the path, dotted with small pink blossoms. Thick undergrowth that occasionally snagged her clothing, and a bright blue sky above. The moist soil under her bare feet was soft and crumbled beneath her foot each time she took a step. The path was obviously well-worn, used often, but Peter still had to hack away branches that hung in their way with his hand. She looked from side to side, trying to see through the trees to another clearing. From what she could tell, the island was fairly large, untouched by modern civilization, no museums or banks to be seen.

Maybe that was what she needed. An escape from her harsh reality, tucked away from the boring monotony that became her life.

They walked along for a good half hour, and as Wendy wiped sweat from her forehead, she began to wonder when they were going to get where they were going. "Peter?"

"Yes, bird?" Peter asked, pushing a bush out of his way.

"How much further must we walk?" She didn't mean to whine, but in all honestly, she was quite tired. All she wanted was to take a break, but she didn't expect Peter to scoop her up and carry her the rest of the way. She giggled, clutching his shirt. "Really, Peter?"

He shrugged, causing Wendy to shift upward with his movement. "It was obvious that you are tired. Thought I'd be polite."

"Such a gentleman." Wendy laughed loudly again. She felt almost giddy, delirious with a sort of intoxicating happiness. The formerly smothering heat seemed to cool to a pleasurable warm. All the flies that had flown around her face appeared to avoid her face.

"Almost there," Peter whispered as her eyes slipped shut. "Sleep tight, bird."

* * *

When she woke, Wendy was in a soft bed in a strange room. She scanned the small area. The bed she was laying in, a small shelf with an assortment of handbound books, and a few small knifes. A rickety table stood to her left, a large map unfurled on its surface. She gazed out the open window across the room from her, two things stuck out to her. First, it was fairly dark out, nearly dusk, and second, her room was level with the treetops.

 _A treehouse!_ Wendy realized with a start. She stood up and walked to the window to peer out at her surroundings. She rested her hands on the windowsill and gazed out at the scene before her.

It was quite bizarre.

A large group of boys were dancing wildly around a huge bonfire, laughing and shouting happily. A strange music floated to her ears, a mesmerizing, entrancing sound that made her want to dance like the boys below. It was a sort of pipe music, soft but strong, fragile yet able to take on anything.

Wendy searched the crowd for Peter, eyes dissecting the group, looking for the handsome fellow with the light blond hair and forest green eyes.

She finally spotted him, leaning against a tree away from the hubbub, a tall boy talking to him as he lifted a set of panpipes to his lips.

 _Oh, he's the one playing that wonderful music._ She smiled down at him dreamily, eyes sparkling. Her face flushed as Peter noticed her gazing at him, and he gave a furtive wink.

Wendy pushed away from the window and searched for a door to head down to the party. Much to her surprise, she couldn't find one.

"How strange." She crawled back into the plush bed, allowing the peaceful music to lull her to sleep.

* * *

 _ ***flashback***_

Peter carried her prone body to the clearing filled with boys, and smiled as the tallest boy of the group stepped forward. "Is this the girl?" He asked.

"Yep." He laughed. "She's like putty in my hands," He pressed through the crowd, urgent but still careful not to hurt the girl. "Trusts me completely."

"So what shall we do with her?" The tall boy drawled, his lack of of interest quite apparent.

Peter turned around sharply. "'We' shall do nothing with her. I will take care of this. She will be the perfect instrument in my plan. Behave as you would normally."

* * *

Wendy woke to the sound of birds chirping and small creatures darting across her rooftop. As she opened her eyes, they focused and settled on the form of a boy.

"Good morning, bird." Peter grinned, eyes twinkling.

Her face stretched into a wide smile. "Good morning, Peter Pan."

"Here," He tossed her a ripe orange, which she promptly caught and began to peel back the casing.

Peter casually sat on the edge of the table and observed her as she gobbled up the tart fruit.

Her dark blonde hair formed a curtain around her pretty heart-shaped face, her pink lips sucking the juice from the orange, blue eyes sparkling with mirth. Her dark eyebrows furrowed as the the sour liquid touched her tongue. Her small shoulders hunched forward, creating a protective circle around her meal, as though she expected it to be taken away from her at any moment. Perhaps before, it would have been.

Wendy's eyes flicked up to meet his, and he looked away sheepishly. He scolded himself for allowing his eyes to look at her as a person, rather than a tool for his plan. He glanced back her to see that she had finished her food and was now staring at him curiously.

Peter cleared his throat and spoke. "So, what would you like to do today?"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "You're going to allow me to choose?"

He waved a hand around the room, also gesturing to the rest of the island as well. "Its a place of dreams, Wendy. You get to choose your day of what ever you want."

"Oh!" She was quite pleased with his answer. "Well, I was wondering if maybe we could go exploring today? I was a bit too traumatized yesterday to really look around much."

"As you wish, Wendy-bird."

 **A/N: So here it is! This is just a little piece of the puzzle.**

 **You get a little glimpse of Peter's ulterior motives.**

 **DUN DUN DUN**


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy was ecstatic, she couldn't deny that. She couldn't wait to go exploring with Peter. From what she had seen, the island was magical.

Wendy tied back her long blonde locks with a strip of fabric Peter had given her, and slipped into the over-sized boots he had lent her.

She looked around the treehouse, and found the door she couldn't locate last night. "Strange, I could have sworn this wasn't here before.."

She shrugged and opened the door, quickly climbing down the rope ladder. Upon reaching the ground, she was met with the balmy air. A breeze ruffled the frills of her nightgown and cooled her face. She looked around but could not see her friend. Wendy sat against the tree supporting the hut and and observed the area around her. It was a large clearing, seemingly in the heart of the jungle. Tall trees hid it from sight of you were more than a yard away. Several small huts had been constructed around the large firepit she had seen the night before, but all that was absent from the picture were the boys she had seen dancing around the fire. She wondered if maybe they were off hunting, or playing a fun game under the cover of the dense jungle. Perhaps hide, and go seek, or maybe capture the flag. Wendy imagined Peter playing those games. She thought he would be very good at every game he played.

* * *

Peter Pan watched her from afar—okay, he was hiding behind a bush—as she pressed her fragile frame on the tree, as she brushed away stray hairs.

She was truly beautiful; he realized, with her flowing hair, her sapphire-blue eyes, her smiling pink lips. She had an alluring air about her, like she could care for you but also destroy you if she had to. Peter soon found that he loved being around her, loved making her laugh. She was so sweet, so… _innocent._

Peter shook his head. _You can't be thinking like this, Peter! You need to focus. She is merely a piece of the puzzle._ He collected himself and pasted a wide smile on his face.

"Wendy!" He called out to her, stepping into view. "I see you're ready for our little adventure around the island!" Peter watched in pure delight as her face lit up, and she scrambled to her feet to meet him. _So gullible._

"Hello, Peter." Wendy greeted politely, face flushed. "Where would you like to go first?"

He smiled. "Well, bird, I was thinking I'd let you choose."

Her eyebrows rose and her pure blue eyes blinked in surprise."What do you have around here?"

"There's the beach, the jungle, a few secret spots I might share with you—"He winked. "— Echo Caves and Mermaid Cove, where we will never go."

Wendy tilted her head in confusion. "Why not?"

Peter looked at her, surprise barely showing on his face. It had been a long time since someone had questioned his orders, and it was quite the unusual feeling. He fought the urge to say "Because I said so," and instead replied with, "They're very dangerous, Bird. You can guess why Mermaid Cove is off-limits, and Echo Caves is a place you never want to go. Despite being paradise, NeverLand does have a few flaws."

 _Like the giant hourglass ticking down the seconds of my life._

She gave a toothy smile and said simply, "Wouldn't be worth it if there weren't a couple of challenges."

Peter eyed her before smiling too. "I suppose you're right, Bird.

* * *

Peter led the way, of course, He pointed out landmarks for her if she ever got lost, but Wendy wasn't paying much attention.

First, she was marveling the jungle. The waxy leaves that brushed her arms every now and then, the buzz of a busy insect scurrying from one plant to another, the almost intoxicating aroma of the tropical flowers. Long, thin vines dangled between the tall trees, tangling amongst themselves, foreign fruits fell on the moist ground around her, and small creatures she could not identify soared above her and darted across the way. The path they were following wasn't worn, but Peter seemed to know exactly where to go, through every twist and turn the trail presented them with.

Second, Wendy caught herself admiring Peter. She scolded herself for thinking about him so much, but she couldn't help it. His tall, lean body bounded along the route with ease, he pushed low-hanging branches out of their way. She watched, almost ashamed, as he brushed back his damp hair, green eyes shining with mirth. Her mind flashed to when she first met him, the crazy, handsome fellow standing in her bedroom, chasing his shadow. She was indebted to him; he pulled her out of her nightmare and showed her a dream.

His dream.

It was obvious to Wendy that NeverLand was clearly a part of Peter, He loved the island, he understood it, and it him. The jungle seemed to accept him, welcome him. Hardly any flies swarmed in front of him like they did her, no roots protruded enough to trip him like they did for her.

Peter dragged her from her thoughts as he stopped abruptly, causing her to crash into him. He steadied her, and then said, "Well, here's the first secret place I said I might show you."

Wendy could not control her reaction: her jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out.

Before her was the most gorgeous meadow she had ever seen in her life.

Roses, tulips, daisies, lilies, carnations, irises, orchids, sunflowers, marigolds, daffodils, flowers she couldn't even name grew in abundance in the large field.

She couldn't even make a sound; she was so shocked by the absolute beauty in front of her. All she could do was plunge into the expanse of splendor. Wendy frolicked through the tall grasses, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers.

Wendy paused and watched in pure wonder as a painted lady butterfly perched on her finger, its delicate wings folding across it back, the beautiful design a fragile piece of art. She could not help but squeal in delight as a tiger swallowtail rested beside the painted lady, but she was overcome with joy as a monarch landed next to it.

Peter's eyebrow crinkled as he observed Wendy in the field. He had sent the first butterfly to her, hoping to distract her for a few moments, but he had not directed the other two toward her. _Strange._

Wendy turned her attention from the insects on her hand and looked at Peter. He was gazing at her, confusion evident on his face.

She risked scaring away the butterflies as she called out, "Peter! Do come join me!"

His momentary bewilderment cleared away as he smiled and walked out to her. Wendy suddenly reached out and tapped his shoulder. "You're it, Peter!"

Peter smirked as she dashed away. "This will be easy," He said to himself just as she yelled, "No magic, Peter!"

"Great," His smile dropped away as he took after her. But she had quite the head start, and was a good forty yards ahead of him as he chased after her.

 _I'm not called the King Of NeverLand for no reason,_ he told himself as he forced his legs to go faster.

She giggled loudly as he caught up with her, but her laughter was cut short as she tripped and fell into a soft bed of clover. Peter was unable to stop in time, and collapsed on top of her.

Wendy had somehow twisted in midair as she stumbled so she landed on her back, and the wind was knocked out of her. It didn't help when Peter landed on top of her.

"Ow," Wendy groaned.

"Sorry," Peter winced. He tried to stand, only to find that a button of his shirt snagged on the lace of Wendy's dress. They both blushed as he worked to untangle the two items of clothing, and he got so frustrated that he finally grabbed his knife and cut the button from his shirt. Due to his agitation, Peter cut too far and sliced of a large strip of fabric and leaves from his shirt.

"Great," He muttered, angry, but then he caught Wendy staring at his incredibly toned abdomen. He smirked and stood up.

Wendy's face felt hot as she got up, her white dress now grass-stained and covered with dirt.

"I think the next stop with be helpful," He quipped as he took in her disheveled state.

Wendy rolled her eyes, something she would have gotten slapped for back in London, and asked dryly, "Oh, yeah? Where's that?" Sarcasm. Something was definitely wrong with her now.

"C'mon, I'll show you." He unwittingly grabbed her hand and they took off, sprinting through the jungle, laughing loudly.

They crossed the island in record time, then skidded to a stop before another one of Peter's secret spots.

It was a small pond, an inlet from the ocean, shrouded by tall trees and the stone wall of a huge mountain.

The clear watered sparkled like a gem, lapping the shore in small waves. The pebbles lining the floor twinkled like stars in the night sky when the bright sun hit them just right.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Peter asked eagerly.

Wendy shrugged. "Why not?"

She stepped out of her boots and waited for Peter to go in first.

It caught her by surprise as he lifted his shirt off and tossed it aside, not caring where it landed. She tried really hard not to gawk, but she was so concentrated on _not_ concentrating on him that she slipped on the slick mud surrounding the pond. She flailed her arms, feeling herself fall backward, when she lashed out and grabbed Peter's arm hard enough to break the skin and draw blood.

"Whoa, that eager, huh?" He chuckled, helping her up. Once she was stable, he dove into the crystal clear water.

Wendy followed after, feeling the cold water wash over her body. She scrubbed the dirt and all the stains from her dress, and was shocked to find that the water never got dirty.

Peter was swimming laps, but Wendy just floated on her back until she fell asleep, lulled to slumber by the gentle roll of the waves.

Beneath the budding twilight, Peter swam up beside her and brushed the wet hair from her face. His breath mingled with hers as it condensed in the cold air. "You're not making this easy, Bird." He said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and fell asleep beside her.

 **A/N:**

 **HOLY SHOOT YOU GUYS**

 **WHAT HAVE I DONE**

 **I BROKE MYSELF WITH MY OWN WRITING**

 **HELP**


	5. Chapter 5

Upon waking up, Wendy discovered she was back in the treehouse she had stayed in previously. She saw something across the room from her. Squinting in the dim light of early morning, she jumped in surprise as she heard a snore. There was a boy laying on the floor.

 _Bloody hell?_

"Peter!" Wendy whisper-hissed. "Peter Pan, I swear to the high heavens if that is not you I'm going to scream!"

The boy rolled over, rubbing his eyes, and a wave of relief washed over her she saw it was indeed Peter. "What is it, Bird?"

Laying back on the plush mattress Peter had provided for her, she sighed. "Why on earth are you in here?"

"Felix, my second in command, said he spotted Indians trespassing on our side of the island. I figured I'd protect you." _And I figured you'd be grateful._

Wendy nodded and plucked at the slightly damp material of her nightgown. "Did I fall asleep in that pond?"

"Sure did," Peter replied, laying back down, hands crossed behind his head. "Slept for a long time, too. Until nightfall."

"We were running around quite a bit," Wendy answered quickly. She didn't know why she felt quite so defensive, but she felt as though Peter was mocking her in some way. But then her heart softened as she realized something. "You carried me all the way back here?"

Peter admonished himself for filling with pride at her soft tone filled with appreciation. "Yeah," He couldn't stop himself from allowing his voice to lower so, but Wendy was having this… _effect_ on him, and he wasn't sure if it was negative or not.

"Thank you." She smiled, but felt inadequate. Peter had brought her here to Neverland, saved her life, showed her his secret hideouts, had been kind to her. "If there's any way I can repay you, please let me know." Her voice was so quiet, she wasn't sure if he had heard her.

But he had. And all he could think was: _You're going to regret saying that, Bird._

* * *

After their brief conversation, Wendy decided to get up. Stretching and yawning simultaneously, she placed her feet on the cold, rough wood of the treehouse floor. She stepped over Peter's body to grab her boots, and giggled as he tickled her leg. She sat back down on the bed, pulled on the shoes, and raked a hand through her hair to untangle any snarls that had developed overnight.

Peter watched her as she brushed out her soft hair with her fingers, watched as she blinked her crystal-blue eyes to get rid of the sleepy haze. Peter watched as she stood up to stretch her legs, and admired her some more. The way she carried herself was especially intriguing to him. She was small, dainty, and when he had first met her, he thought a gentle breeze would easily carry her away. But as he got to know her, as he observed how she acted, he saw that she was more than just the shy, scared girl he met in London. Wendy Darling was a warrior, ready to take on anything. She endured her drunken father, her ashamed mother, and two antagonizing little brothers. Wendy Darling was practically a queen.

She could be his queen.

Peter felt his eyes open wide as he thought that. _Stop being foolish, Peter! She is here to get you the Heart of the Truest Believer, not for you to fall in love with! Do not confuse your priorities, Peter._

Wendy went about minding her own business, unaware of Peter's inner turmoil. "Peter, do you think maybe I could meet Felix today? I saw the boys two or so nights ago, I'd be delighted to be introduced to them, if that's okay."

"Yes, I believe the boys would like that. The younger ones are especially excited to meet you." Tootles and Nibs had practically peed themselves when they first saw her.

 _"Mother?" They had asked. Peter just shook his head as he carried her up the treehouse._

"Can we do it now?" She looked so happy, so excited. As though she had completely forgotten her bitter past.

Peter shrugged, but stood up anyway. "If you're ready.'

"I am, I am!" And she was. Practically bursting with joy, she couldn't wait to meet the boys Peter had spoken so proudly of. He had only mentioned them a few times, but he was usually boasting about them. From what Wendy had gathered so far, was that Peter was definitely the leader of his clan. She wasn't sure how many boys were in the group, she was sure there were ones she could not see who were not dancing around the fire that night.

Peter stuck his head out the window and let out a strange call, almost like crowing.

Wendy heard scuffling outside, but could not see anything through the window.

They headed down the ladder to the ground, and Wendy was met with the sight of at least fifty mangy boys standing at attention before Peter... and her.

The youngest of the group stared at her, perhaps trying to detect a trace of their mothers in her feminine features. The older boys admired her respectfully, not daring to express a genuine interest in Peter's Bird.

"Hello," Wendy said quietly. "I'm Wendy."

"When we say you flying, we thought you were the Never Bird!" A boy, no older than seven, cried out.

Wendy couldn't help but laugh. "Well, as you can see. I'm not a bird. But I am here to be a friend."

The only one not standing with the group was Felix, and he could't help but smirk at her last comment. A friend? Try more like a tool.

Peter nodded at the group and they dispersed. Wendy headed toward the little boy who had talked to her and asked for his name.

"I'm Nibs," He said proudly.

"How long have you been here, Nibs?" **slightly**

He considered the question. "Not long. Maybe a month. They haven't taught me how to use the crossbow yet, so less than a month."

Wendy reacted with surprise. "A crossbow?!"

"Sure." Nibs drew a defensive stance. "You don't think I could do it?"

"I'm sure you could, Nibs." She could not help but smile.

This little boy, his face smudged with dirt, his clothes torn in the knees, soon became her closest friend on the island, beside Peter, of course.

* * *

As they spent time together, Nibs taught Wendy the names of the 'lost boys', as they called themselves.

They were sitting on the ground beneath Wendy's treehouse. The hut stationed in the tree had formerly been empty, but Peter declared it impolite for Wendy to sleep in a tent on the ground.

"That's Tootles," Nibs said, pointing out a boy carrying a small armload of lumber. He couldn't be any older than her young friend. "And that's Cubby," He gestured to a chubby kid sitting on a stump, admiring Peter as he demonstrated how to properly load an poisoned arrow.

Wendy nudged Nibs with her elbow. "Why do you need poisoned arrows, Nibs?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "To protect ourselves from the Indians."

"I suppose they are rather dangerous. They tried to shoot me and Peter out of the sky."

Nibs rubbed his nose as he raised him eyebrows. "The Indians didn't shoot you down."

Just then, Peter appeared before them, and Wendy giggled. "How on earth do you do that, Peter Pan?"

"Magic!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Let's go meet some of the other boys," He then turned to Nibs. "Hey, Nibs. Do you wanna go watch the older boys working with the crossbows?"

The little boy's face lit up with excitement and he raced over to the older lost boys as they loaded their crossbows.

Peter held onto Wendy's hand as they circled the camp, Peter naming every boy he saw. "There's Slightly, one of my best boys," He explained, nodding toward a lanky boy sharpening his makeshift sword. "Then there are the twins, we mix up their names, so we just call them Thing One and Thing Two. Thing One has a mole on his nose, and Thing Two doesn't. Then that's Felix, the tall blond, and then Rufio, the boy starting the fire." Rufio glanced up as they passed, and waved. Wendy waved back.

"We should play a game," Peter announced suddenly. He turned to Wendy. "Would you like that, Bird?"

Wendy smiled and shrugged. "Whatever you'd like, Peter.

Peter smirked and stepped to the center of the camp. He raised his voice as he said, "Boys!" Everyone's head to turned to him instantly. "We're going to play a game."The camp erupted in cheers. "Calm down, calm down! We're going to play capture the flag!"

Wendy watched as the lost boys stared at their leader, almost entranced by him. _He's got them in the palm of his hand, and I wonder if they even know it._

"Felix and I shall be the captains, as usual, but today, we'll have a third team joining us. Wendy, please step forward."

Wendy blushed scarlet as she walks up to Peter, feeling everyone's eyes looking at her.

"As our guest, Wendy, you get to pick first." Peter stated.

"Oh," Wendy thought for a moment, scanning the crowd. Then she spotted her little friend. "Nibs, I want you on my team."

A quiet groan echoed through the group of boys as Nibs stepped forward and stood proudly by Wendy.

Peter waited for a moment, then said. "Slightly, I want you."

Then Felix went, choosing a boy named Thomas Wendy had never met.

It was her turn again. It didn't take as long to decide this time. "Rufio, please."

The boy with spiky black and red hair walked forward, a swagger in his step. He paused in front of Wendy, before launching in a dramatic bow. "Your Majesty," He drawled, the stood and took his place beside Nibs.

Peter noticed Wendy was blushing from Rufio's theatrical actions, and rolled his eyes, but inside he was burning with jealously. "Spencer, you're on my team."

Around and around it went, until no boys were unclaimed by one of the captains. In the end, Wendy ended up with Nibs, Rufio, Tootles, Cubby, Thing Two, and a fellow named Oliver on her team. Rufio, Thing Two-whose name she learned was Trevor- and Oliver were the oldest boys on her team, and seemed they had the most experience in strategic planning.

"There's one more thing," Peter said as the boys organized themselves on their teams. "This won't be any ordinary game of capture the flag. In honor of your guest, we shall play a little differently." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object that looked like a pebble, glowing a soft shade of green. "This is your weapon. This small trinket can temporarily paralyze your opponent. You each get five," He distributed them evenly amongst the boys and the captains. He then passed out the flags to the team captains.

As the three teams split up to hide their flag, Wendy relied on the elder lost boys to get them across the jungle to a safe hiding spot. But, they argued about whether to conceal it in the leaves of a tree, under the boulders by the beach, or in the rock quarry beside one of the ponds scattered around the island.

"Stop!" Wendy ordered, and they all turned to her, surprised. She quickly composed herself. "Look, arguing is going to get us nowhere. We need a plan." A thought suddenly struck her mind. "I know where to hide it!" She snatched the flag from Rufio's hand and took off across the island, all the boys following.

After a while, they stopped before a tall cave, stretching too high to see the top.

"The Echo Caves," Cubby breathed. It wasn't because he was awestruck like Wendy, it was because he was out of breath from the run over.

"This is the perfect spot, no?" Wendy asked, and stepped forward to enter the cave, but Rufio grabbed her arm.

"Peter forbade us from ever entering here," He warned her.

Wendy only laughed. "Then they'll never think to look here, will they?"

Rufio released her arm, backing away. "You've got guts, girl."

"Thanks." She placed the red-and-black flag just inside the mouth of the cave, still visible because Wendy believed in fairness.

"Nibs, I want you and Tootles guarding the entrance at all times, okay? Hide in the bushes, and get anyone who gets a little too close." She turned to the other boys, "Trevor, Oliver, Cubby, I want you to spread out, taking otu as many lost boys as you can. Rufio, you're with me. We're going after Peter."

All the boys grinned at her, satisfied with her plan.

"Head out." Wendy ordered, disappearing into the jungle with Rufio.


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy and Rufio raced through the jungle, dodging the strange glowing pebbles that were flung at them by cleverly concealed Lost Boys. They were hiding in bushes, high in the trees, and even in plain sight, but they had tall grasses covering them. Rufio wasted all his ammunition right off the bat, seeming to beam with pleasure as they burst open on contact, showering the victim with green liquid, but Wendy decided to conserve hers until it was absolutely necessary.

"Rufio! WAIT!" Wendy whispered to her counterpart. They ducked down beneath a low-hanging branch for a moment.

"What's up, your highness?" Rufio leaned against the rubbery bark of the tree and tried not to sound too labored as he sucked in breath after heaving breath.

Wendy rolled her eyes, ignoring his dumb nickname. "We need to think, okay? Where would Peter's mind be right now? Do you think he's searching for the flags or planning an ambush?"

 _I'd bet he's thinking about his sweet little Queen._ Rufio smirked at his thought. "Probably both. He's pretty good at multitasking."

Wendy grinned. "Unluckily for him, so am I."  
With that, she whipped around, nailing four Lost Boys right in the chest with her pebbles. They froze on the spot, stuck in their crouching, stealthy stance. But their eyes showed that they were impressed by her.

"How the hell did you even know they were there?! I was facing that direction and I didn't even see them!" Rufio was astonished, to say the least. He knew Wendy was ready to break the rules and take a risk, but this was his first time realizing that Peter's Bird had talons.

"I told you, I'm good at multitasking." She flashed him a smile and pulled him out from the foliage. "I thought, with you being a hunter and a warrior, you'd be good at it too."

He brushed a few stray leaves from his arms and shook his body to rid it off any pesky insects deciding to latch on. "Usually I am, but not like that. You were upholding a conversation, plotting, trying not to pass out, _and_ were present enough to hear those boys? Nice."

"Here, come on. I know where Peter is." Wendy grabbed his hand dragging him deeper into the dense jungle.

 _Wow._ Rufio followed obediently, looking at her with pure adoration.

By the time they reached their destination, the sun was well into its descent downward. Wendy realized that here on Neverland, the sun rose in the west and set in the east.

Pinkish clouds dotted the brilliant orange sky, beams of light breaking streaming across.

Wendy placed a hand on Rufio's arm to single for him to stop. They quickly moved behind a large boulder. She held a finger to her lips, and listened.

"Dang it, Slightly! You are completely exposed there! Even that tub of lard Cubby could see you!" Peter's voice rang through the area, as though he didn't care if anyone heard him.

Wendy frowned. She really didn't like what he was saying about her teammate. Sure, Cubby had proved to be a nuisance now and then, always complaining that he was hungry, but Wendy couldn't help but love the little stinker.

"What? What is it? Why did we stop here?" Rufio asked, scanning the surrounding bushes and rocks for potential attackers.

Wendy turned to him, brow furrowed. "You can't hear it?"

"Hear what? Wendy, we really should get going. We are too exposed here." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, ready to hustle her away, but she resisted.

"You really can't hear anything?" She placed a hand to her forehead. She wasn't burning with fever, she didn't feel dizzy. Surely she wasn't delusional.

"Wendy—"

Wendy quickly slapped her hand over his mouth. She heard hurried footsteps toward their hiding spot.

 _Please don't see us, please don't see us._

"There's nothing over here, Pan. Must have heard the mermaids chattering." Wendy recognized the awkwardly-cracking voice as Slightly.

She released a barely-audible sigh of relief. Rufio pried her hand off his face and whispered, "Oh, so that was what you heard."

Wendy shifted her position so she could peer over the top of the boulder. Set out before her was a rock quarry, filled with deep gouges in the ground and the occasional avalanche caused by a rodent skittering by. Peter and Slightly were positioned around a circle of rocks, the green and brown flag standing proudly in the center.

She ducked back down and whispered to Rufio, "I have one of these left. I need you to sneak away and divert Slightly's attention. Peter is mine."

Rufio grinned wolfishly. "Sounds like a brilliant plan, your majesty."

Once Rufio had snuck away, Wendy prepared for her mission to prove herself to Peter and the other Lost Boys.

She crawled into some tall grasses about ten meters away from the boulder she had previously been stationed at, and waited for Rufio to create the distraction.

And boy, did he create a distraction. Wendy heard a wild war cry fill the air, and the telltale sound of someone crashing through the underbrush as they ran full-tilt.

"Go check that out," Peter ordered Slightly. She heard the scuffling of shoes against rock, and then the crunching of leaves beneath boots.

Now, it was her turn.

She was out of Peter's viewing range, so she stood up, began to walk, and pretended to trip.

"Ow!" Wendy cried, clutching her knee in fake pain. She forced tears to well up, and rubbed some dirt on her legs. She tore her nightgown at the hem, and stood again. "Help! Anyone!" She put real agony into her voice, as though she was a scared little girl who was all alone. In a matter of seconds, she was upon the quarry.

"Wendy?" Peter stood up, worry evident on his face.

"Oh, Peter!" I'm so glad I found you!" She ran to him, pretending to hobble a bit. "The boys abandoned me, saying there was no way they'd have a girl as their leader." Peter held his arms out, and she crashed into them, pretending to sob, but actually trying to conceal a smirk. Peter had fallen for her damsel in distress act quite easily.

"You're okay now, Bird." He gently stroked her hair, trying to calm her. Wendy felt a twinge of guilt, but pushed it off immediately.

"I know," She sniffle, pulling away from him. "Please don't hate me for this, but I have a favor to ask."

"Anything," He murmured softly.

Wendy smiled a bit, even batted her eyelashes. "Let me win?"

His eyes widened in shock as she slammed the glowing green orb into his chest, almost knocking him back. He stared at her, frozen, a feeling of betrayal setting in as she reached down and plucked the flag from its place in the circle of rocks.

But as she straightened to face him, smirking proudly, waving the flag around his face, he noticed a movement behind her. Slightly was back.

Peter knew he only had one pebble left, so he hoped he wouldn't miss.

Wendy was distracted, admiring her trophy, as Slightly hurled the iridescent sphere at her back.

Wendy had another trick up her sleeve. She spun around, grabbed the ball as it was flying toward her, and all in the same motion, whipped it back at Slightly with surprising speed.

She smiled, quite surprised with herself, when she heard the clapping.

She turned to see all the Lost Boys gathered around the quarry, cheering. For her.

Rufio emerged from the crowd, slapping his hands together slowly, giving Wendy all the applause she deserved.

The rest of her team came dashing through, hurrying to see her. "We got Felix's flag!" Nibs shouted, holding a piece of gray and red fabric as high as he could.

"That's amazing! How did you do it?"

Cubby stood next to him and answered, "I went looking for food and found it completely unprotected." He was quite proud of himself, Wendy could tell.

Trevor, Rufio, Cubby, Nibs, Tootles, and Oliver all stood around her, still clapping, as Peter's frozen stance melted away.

He gave a lopsided grin to Wendy, saying, "Good job, Bird."

 **A/N: So, today, we learned Wendy is a savage.**


	7. Chapter 7

To celebrate Wendy's victory, Peter pan hosted a party.

And it wasn't just any ordinary party.

There was a feast, music, and dancing. Several of the Lost Boys slipped away to pull pranks on their unsuspecting friends.

Wendy didn't like that much, but she loved the dancing.

As she twirled around the giant bonfire, first with Nibs, then with Tootles, and then Cubby, the loud, vibrant pipe music cleared her mind and sent her into a happy, delirious haze. All the smiles seemed to stretch on the boy's faces, almost terrifyingly, their eyes suddenly grew too large, too bright. But Wendy didn't notice the odd happenings around her as she waltzed up to Peter, who was playing the set of pan pipes.

She held out her hand, beckoning for him to join her. He tossed the pipes to Felix, who had been sitting stoically, unaffected by the events around him. Felix caught them with ease and began playing the same tune as Peter had.

As the sun slowly sunk beyond the horizon to the east, Wendy danced with Peter. Slowly, oh-so-slowly, Wendy forgot everything before NeverLand.

Soon after she began tripping over her own feet, Peter decided it was time for Wendy to go to bed. He guided her to her treehouse, helped her up the rope ladder, and some time later, after she insisted on a bed time story, Peter finally tucked Wendy under the warm duvet and watched as her eyes grew heavier with each passing second. This was an unsettling experience for him, having someone trust him so completely. Even Felix, who was a devoted follower, didn't trust him as Wendy did. That rattled him. As much as he wanted to get the Heart of The Truest Believer, as much as he wanted to have immorality, he wasn't sure he could betray his Bird like that. With a start, he realized something.

He was falling in love with Wendy Darling.

Wendy gazed up at Peter's striking green eyes right as she began to fall asleep, and finally concluded on what she had seen before in those magical emerald orbs the night he rescued her from London. It was fear.

When she arose from a deep slumber, Wendy heard angry shouts from outside her window, then the pained cry of a small boy. She recognized that voice.

 _Nibs._

She jumped out of bed and raced down her rope ladder, cringing as her feet hit the rough terrain beneath her. She ran over to the where the fire pit was, where a large crowd had formed. Wendy pushed and shoved through the cheering boys until she reached the center.

There, on the ground, covered in dust, was Nibs. His lip was split, and a large gash had appeared on his forehead. Towering above him was a tall, muscular boy holding a sharpened stick and a devilish look in his eyes.

"Want to get in my way again, punk? Want to try stealing my food again?" The boy, who Wendy now realized was Alex, the biggest bully in the camp, laughed cruelly and prodded Nibs with the sharp end of the stick. Wendy winced as Nibs let out a small whimper.

A strong feeling of courage overtook her, and she stepped into the circle shoving the spear away from Nibs' cowering body and faced Alex with a steely glare.

"Do not _ever_ come near him again," She ordered, voice quiet but stern. She maintained eye contact with the brutish boy, until finally Alex laughed.

"Well, would you look at that? Peter's bird isn't the girl we thought she was. Actually thinks she can tell me what to do." Alex laughed obnoxiously, his friends hooting along with him. While he was distracted, Wendy yanked the stick from his hand and turned it back on him, jabbing it into his side. His laughter dried up instantly.

"Try me." Wendy wasn't sure where this new-found bravery was sprouting from, but she simply accepted it and used it for her benefit.

Alex sized up the girl in front of him. Small, weak, thin, probably dumber than a rock. She had to be, considering she was challenging him. "Yeah? You and what army, girl?"

"Me," A cool voice stated. Wendy turned to see Rufio as he emerged from the crowd. He shot her a quick wink as he moved to stand beside her.

"Us, too." Trevor and Oliver stepped forward.

"Count us in!" Cried Tootles and Cubby, joining the group.

A smirk was just starting to spread across her face as another voice startled her.

"I guess I'll have to join your ranks." Peter said, sidling up to her. He smiled at her, and then fixed Alex with an calm gaze. "Back off."

Alex immediately surrendered, backing away and trudging through the dispersing horde of boys.

"Thank you," Wendy nodded her appreciation to the boys, and then knelt down by Nibs. "Nibs, can you hear me?"

He groaned in confirmation.

Wendy smiled in relief. "Good." She turned to Peter, who hadn't left with the other boys. He was staring at her curiously. "Help me get him to my treehouse, please."

Peter gently picked Nibs up and carried him up to the hut in the trees.

 **a/n: I AM TIRED SO I SHALL LEAVE IT HERE.**

 **I AM AWFUL BUT I NEED SLEEP FOOLS.**


	8. Chapter 8

Wendy instructed Peter to set Nibs down on her mattress as she rifled through the trunks, searching for something to staunch the bleeding on Nibs' forehead. The slash had opened wider during the ordeal, and the blood was smeared all over his face and spilling into his eye. Wendy finally located a white square cloth that resembled a bandage and held it up triumphantly.

She rushed over to the bedside and knelt beside it, setting out to stop the bleeding. As she placed the bandage on his forehead, she noticed a dark spot on his tunic near his hip. She raised the edge of his shirt and saw a deep circular wound blemishing his pale white skin. Wendy turned to Peter, who was hovering behind her. "He needs stitches, Peter."

Peter nodded curtly, turning and ambling toward the rope ladder.

Wendy returned her focus to Nibs, who grimaced in pain as she examined the area around his wound. "It's gonna hurt, isn't it?" She placed her hand on the uninjured part of his forehead, brushing back his hair that was slick with sweat.

"It's going to hurt for a little while, but then you'll be all better!" Wendy plastered a cheery smile on her face, hoping against hope she convinced Nibs.

She whipped her head toward the entrance as Peter reappeared, holding a woven straw basket. He held it out to her saying, "These are all the medical supplies we have here. Usually, the Boys don't get injured this badly."

Wendy felt pure, unadulterated rage toward Alex, but concealed it the best she could as she accepted the basket and looked through the contents. "What are you going to do about Alex?" She couldn't help it; the question just slipped out.

Peter glanced at her, surprised by the rather direct question. "I think he'll be kicked out of camp for a few weeks, that's what we do when these sorts of things happened."

Wendy discovered a suture and needle in the very bottom of the box. She picked it up and set it on the bedside table next to a lit candle, looking up sharply at Peter. "This has happened before? What kind of camp do you run here, Peter? A camp where innocent children get severely injured by brutish beasts who think they run the world? This is not okay, Peter!" She stood up, now face-to-face with him. "You need to do more than throw him out of camp for a while! He needs to be punished!" Wendy stopped and collected herself, but did not apologize for her actions. She simply sat back down and started to prep the wound to be sewn shut.

Peter raised an eyebrow, startled that the Bird could be so gutsy. Especially to _him._ He watched her brace herself to do what had to be done. She held the needle over the flame of a candle to sterilize it, and then threaded the string through the eye of the needle. She took a deep breath and stuck the needle into Nibs' side.

Wendy squeezed Nibs' hand tightly as he winced in pain, but continued her work with a slow, steady hand. She methodically stitched the hole closed, and released a long sigh as she finished.

"There, I'm done." She rubbed the back of Nibs' hand soothingly as she spoke. "Nibs, you need to let it heal and keep it clean. I won't have you getting infected or ripping the stitches out before you've completely recovered. I'll check on you every night to make sure that everything's going accordingly." She stood and began collecting her supplies and placing them back in the woven basket. "You can stay in here tonight, I'll sleep on the floor."Wendy turned to Peter, who was still standing behind her. "He won't die. You can leave."

Hurt flashed briefly in Peter's eyes, but quickly cleared, replaced with a neutral expression. He nodded and turned to go.

"I meant what I said about Alex." Wendy stated, not looking at him, as she pulled the sheets over Nibs. Peter sauntered away with a grin on his face. He liked his Bird.

As soon as Peter left, little tears formed in the corners of Nibs' eyes. With his leader gone, he finally felt he could show he was in pain. "How long 'til I can play with the boys again?" He croaked, his quiet voice cracking.

In that moment, Wendy felt her heart crack, too. She watched this young boy, so desperate to prove himself and show he was worthy of Pan's respect. Willing to _die,_ if that was what it took to show he was a Lost Boy. Too ashamed to cry in front of Peter, too ashamed to admit he was just a little boy.

Wendy wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek and said, "I'm not sure. But in the meantime, you can help me!"

Nibs' face brightened a bit. "What do you need help with?"

"Well," Wendy drawled as she cased the room. "This treehouse seems a bit bare, don't you think? It needs a few homey touches."She tucked a curl behind her ear as she paused. "Would you like to help me pick out the decorations? We can make it as crazy and bright as you can imagine!"

"That sounds fun," Nibs agreed, but his face betrayed how sad he truly was.

Wendy grabbed his hand. "You should rest. I'll be back at dinner with food." She smiled and bounded toward the rope ladder. She scurried down and stormed toward Peter, who was conversing with Felix in the shade of a tall palm tree. He was so absorbed by the conversation that he didn't notice her until she grabbed his shoulder with surprising force and spun him to face her.

"We need to talk." She growled, glaring at him.

His face was completely devoid of a reaction, but he inwardly flinched. He didn't expect so much difficulty from Wendy when he brought her to NeverLand.

He had done quite a bit of reconnaissance on Wendy and her situation before deciding to take her with him. There had been other girls he considered, quite a few of them, actually, but there were a few reasons he chose Wendy.

First, she was desperate to get away from her family, from her dreadful life, so that made her more open to suggestion.

Second, she had experience in medicine, she apprenticed at the local doctor's, and she spent long afternoons patching up her brothers.

Third, Wendy loved adventure. She never backed away from a challenge.

He was flashed back to reality when Wendy's fingers dug into his shoulder. He kept a straight face as he asked, "What's wrong, Bird?"

He noticed that she tried her very best to remain calm, but it wasn't working too well. Finally, he watched her sag in defeat, like she had lost an inner battle. "Nibs. I don't think he'll recover quite as soon as I had hoped."

"Oh." Peter had expected her to lash out at him, to yell, make a scene. But she was behaving much more like the Bird he wanted. "Well, as long as he heals correctly, it'll be worth it."

Wendy nodded and walked away.

As she headed back toward her treehouse, she berated herself. _What am I doing? First, I am captivated by Peter. Then, I am disgusted by how he runs his camp. Lastly, I end up lying to him so I don't seem ungrateful. I am so selfish! Peter swept me away from a nightmare, brought to this place. This... heaven._

 **A/N:**

 **Now, I know it's not necessary to leave an author's note at the end of each chapter, but I felt this was needed.**

 **I am truly sorry for the poor quality of this chapter. I have been suffering from the exact opposite of writer's block: I have too many ideas and not enough time to write it all out so it just becomes jumbled. I'll try to collect my thoughts as I write this next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks passed.

Wendy avoided Peter, staying in her treehouse with Nibs. They spent their time decorating the interior, Wendy journeying out to collect wild flowers from the secret meadow. She always left the camp alone, but had the feeling that Peter trailed her. It made her feel safe, despite how awkward she was being toward him. Wendy often found branches that were twisted in a peculiar way, plump vines rich with blossoms, pretty stones and rocks. She always found these items on the walk back to camp, which gave her a lot of time to think as she searched and collected the assorted articles.

 _Why didn't Peter use his magic to heal Nibs? That seems a bit strange… perhaps he can only use it to heal minor wounds, or only use it in bursts. He always acts like he likes the little boy, seems odd that he can't heal him._

Every day, Wendy would bring back her findings and dump them on the floor of her treehouse. She would then hold up each item for Nibs to inspect, and then arrange them around the small room in a manner he saw fit.

Nibs was healing normally, he was able to stand and walk for short amounts of time, as so to not disturb his stitches. Cubby and Tootles often came to visit him, which lifted his spirits for a while, but when they left, Wendy couldn't help but notice that Nibs was slipping into a state of depression. He was injured, bedridden, and lonely. Aside from Wendy, who was there so frequently she might as well have been a piece of furniture, and his two buddies, no one else came to visit. Most importantly, Peter never came.

His leader, his idol, the one man he looked up to. Nibs hated to admit it, but he was slowly losing respect for Peter Pan.

-DP-

Wendy was in the middle of a trip to the meadow when Peter suddenly approached her.

She nearly screamed as he placed a hand on her shoulder, but sagged in relief when she saw who it was. She brushed a curl behind her ear and continued on her walk.

"Wendy." His voice was soft, sweet, almost mesmerizing.

She shrugged it off and kept moving down the path.

"Please stop." Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. They were face-to-face, ocean blue eyes staring into forest green.

Wendy didn't say anything, just simply gazed into his face, memorizing his handsome features. But them she realized he was still gripping her wrist rather tightly. She tugged her hand away, but he didn't let go. She glared at him, wishing he would release her hand. Her arm began to tremble and shake as she grew furious with him.

A moment later, he jumped back as though she had burned him. He clutched his hand, but tried to play it off. "I need to talk to you."

"Then talk." She sat down, right in the middle of them path. She didn't worry about getting her clothes dirty. In fact, she wasn't even wearing her nightgown anymore. A while back, she approached Rufio and asked if she could borrow a shirt and pants, for her dress wouldn't suffice in the stifling heat of the jungle. He returned shortly after, carrying a pile of clothes. She rather enjoyed her puffy top and loose pants, they allowed much more freedom then her confining nightgown.

Peter rolled his eyes, but sat down across from her anyway. "I have to go away and I want you to come with me."

Wendy was stunned by the news. She figured Peter was going to ban her for her behavior or at least confine her to her treehouse. "Where are you going?" She managed to say.

"Back to earth."

Wendy couldn't hide the surprise on her face. "Back to earth? Why?"

Peter traced a pattern she couldn't discern into the mud as he spoke. "There's something I need to look into there."

"Why do you want me to come with you?" She asked, slowly feeling her anger toward him dissipate. He was earnestly trying to seek forgiveness in his own way.

He glanced back toward her, emerald green eyes filled with shocking sincerity. "I figured there were some things you'd like to retrieve from your house in London. And I thought it'd be fun. And..." He took a deep breath as he looked her square in the face. "It's my way of apologizing for not acting when Alex hurt Nibs. It was stupid and irresponsible of me, and I-I'm sorry."

Wendy's face softened, and she reached out to take his hand. "I forgive you, Peter. And yes, I'll go back with you."

He smiled, and quickly stood up. "I have to make proper arrangements back at camp. Finish what you set out to do and I'll see you in a bit." With that, he broke into a jog as he headed for the large clearing in the center of the island.

She shook her head, smiling, as she watched his figure vanish into the dark green of the jungle.

As Peter ran for camp, a million thoughts swirled in his mind.

 _How had Wendy seen them when they were playing capture the flag? He had been using magic to cloak his and Slightly's presence. And more importantly, how had she burned his hand as he was holding her wrist?_

His face paled as the thought hit him like a punch to the throat.

Wendy could use magic.

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUN.**

 **THATS ALL FOR NOW**


	10. Chapter 10

Wendy rushed back to camp to tell Nibs the news. When she crashed back into her treehouse, Nibs had been staring out the window longingly. He looked up, startled, as she entered the room.

"Nibs, you'll never guess what Peter has told me! He offered to take me back to England to fetch my things! Can you believe it?" Wendy gushed as she floated about the room, in better spirits than she had been all week.

Nibs visibly brightened, either at her news or just at Wendy's better mood, she couldn't tell. "Well, Wendy, what are you going to bring back?" He asked hopefully.

She stopped flitting around and pondered his question for a moment. "Well, I'm guessing we won't have much time there, so probably a few dresses and some shoes and perhaps a comb—" She stopped when she saw Nibs forlorn expression."Why Nibs, is there something you would like me to bring back for you?"

He looked up bashfully, and slowly nodded his head. "When I came here, I lost my favorite bear. Could you—could you maybe get me one?"

"Why, yes, Nibs! Of course I will!" Wendy ran across the room to envelope him in a hug. "Anything you want Nibs. I owe you for being my companion all these weeks."

Nibs just squeezed her tighter.

-DP-

"Wendy!" Peter called as he came into camp. "Wendy!"

"I'm here, Peter!" Wendy replied as she slid down the ladder from her treehouse. "I'm all ready to go!"

Peter grinned at her obvious excitement. "Good, great. I have to go speak with Felix, and then we'll be off." He crossed the camp and starting talking with his right-hand man.

"Well, your highness," Rufio drawled as he sauntered up to her, "I do hope you have a safe journey. Wouldn't want nothing to happen to our queen."

Wendy rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile of her face. "Oh, do quit that, Rufio! You and I both know I'm no queen. Not dressed like this," She gestured to her nightgown, torn along the hemline and stained with mud.

"You're a queen, whether dressed in fabulous ballgowns or muddied night gowns." He winked and walked away as Peter approached.

"You're ready, Bird?" He asked and offered a hand.

She smiled and took her his hand. "Yes."

-DP-

Together they walked to the beach, hand in hand, until they reached the edge of the water.

With the cool water lapping at their feet, Peter dipped his hand into a small pouch at his side and pulled out a hand full of sparkling dust.

"You still believe in me, Wendy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Very much so, Peter," She grinned as the dust began to shine brighter. Peter ceremoniously sprinkled some above her head, and then over himself.

Slowly, still holding hands, they began to float, rising higher and higher until they were above the island. The dense green jungle was simply a green smear against the sandy backdrop. Wendy clutched Peter's arm tighter as they moved over the water, a sense of instinctive panic setting in.

"Don't you worry, Bird. I've got you."

 _That nickname is starting to grow on me a bit,_ Wendy thought as they headed for the second star to the right.

When they emerged on the other side, London looked so small and lifeless compared to Neverland. There was hardly any color at all, the city gray and dull. No wonder everyone there had a foul disposition.

Peter flew them over the city, stopping in front of Big Ben so Wendy could marvel the intricate clock face. Now the clock, Peter had seen a hundred times over. But the look of wonder that painted Wendy's face as it glowed in the dim light from the moon, it was fresh and beautiful.

Wendy watched the ground below blur by as they sped above it. She tried to pick out boutiques where she had shopped or markets where she had purchased food and books, but everything seemed to muddle into a smear of gray.

As they started to slow down, Wendy had a better idea of where they were. She recognized the worn cobblestones and the sad rosebushes. She knew that leaning lamppost and foreboding wrought iron fence.

They were floating before her house.

Wendy stared at her former home in disdain, cursing every rotten brick used to hold the awful building up. As Peter set her on the rooftop beside her bedroom window, Wendy was filled with rage.

"I bet they didn't even notice I was gone," She fumed, "aside from the fact that I wasn't there at their beck and call. I bet they already converted my room into a study for Father or a sewing room for Mother. They always did complain about how they were one room short in this wretched old house."

Peter waited until she was finished ranting, and then undid the lock on the window.

"Is that how you got in the first time?" Wendy asked, shocked at how easy it was to open the window from the outside.

Peter shrugged and pushed the window open. Thankfully, it didn't make the horrible screeching noise it used to. "See they've finally gotten around to oiling the blasted thing," Wendy grumbled as she stepped down inside.

As she looked around her old room, one of Wendy's predictions rang true. They had converted her room into a study for her father.

Who happened to be slumped on a chair, passed out, surrounded by empty bottles.

"Blast!" Peter whispered as he stood beside her, though she could barely hear him over her father's snoring. One sound she had never missed.

"Can't you make him stay asleep or something?" Wendy whispered back, for she knew the consequences if he woke up and they were caught.

Peter fidgeted a bit. "I can try,"

Wendy smiled and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "I believe in you, Peter."

Peter flushed bright red, through Wendy couldn't see in the darkness of the room. He watched as she crept over to the closed closet.

She quietly pulled it open, eyes closed, praying it wouldn't creak. Wendy flooded with relief when it didn't.

Her relief did not last long. When she looked into her closet, she only saw books and papers and a few full bottles of alcohol, not the clothes and shoes she had left there.

"Blast!" She said it a bit too loudly, and her father stirred from his sleep.

"What's that? Who's there?" He called out in a drunken mumble. Wendy pressed herself into the shadows, hoping they would conceal her presence. She saw Peter duck behind the curtains.

"Who left the blasted window open?!" She winced as she heard her father's strong Cockney accent. It brought back harsh memories. Her heart sped up in horror as she saw her father move toward the window, close it, and start to pull the curtains aside…

"Father!" She called out, stepping into the light.

"Eh? What's that?" He spun around too quickly and nearly lost his balance. He squinted at her, and his fist tightened as he recognized her. "Aw, well, if it ain't Little Miss Runaway! What, you come back thinkin' we still 'ad a room for ya?! Quite dim you always were."

"Father," Wendy started, voice shaking, "I came back to tell you that I hate you. That you made my life miserable and running away was the best choice I ever made. Because you ruined my life, I want to ruin yours." Her fists began to tremble as the rage coursed through her. "I'm just a ghost, Father. I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your lousy existence." Her fist tightened.

Fear entered her father's clouded eyes. "Wha—what are ya doing!" He began to claw at his throat, gasping for breath. "Please stop!"

"You deserve to suffer." Wendy didn't fully understand what was happening, but she didn't care. "But I won't kill you. That'd be too easy." Her fist unclenched.

Mr. Darling fell to the ground, wheezing.

Wendy stared at him, shaking. She felt sick, evil, wicked. But she felt satisfied and powerful. She looked up at Peter, who was gaping at her, shocked.

That look he saw in her eye, that was pure hate. The only time he'd seen such an evil look, was when he caught his own reflection...

"I'm sorry," Wendy whispered, shocked at her actions. "I don't know what—I don't know what I just did… I don't know how that happened…"

Peter glanced down at her father on the floor, who seemed to have passed out again. He took her hand and held to stop the shaking. "We'll talk later. Right now, we need to get your stuff and get out."

She nodded and followed him out into the hallway. They sneaked down the stairs into the parlor, toward the spare closet where Wendy suspected her clothes were being stored.

Wendy tiptoed over to the closet and swung it open. This time, the hinges did creak, but Wendy didn't care. She found her clothes inside, along with an antique carpetbag her mother had given her. She loaded her dresses and several pairs of shoes into the bag, along with several pairs of her brother's old pants and shirts. She stared at the bear toy that her brother Michael had towed around for years before it finally was locked away here. She debated taking it, instead grabbing a comb and mirror.

"You nearly finished?" Peter asked, coming up beside her.

"Yes, all done," She replied, hoisting the bag over her shoulder.

Peter nodded and jogged over to the front door. Wendy followed behind him. He opened the door and walked out, and just as she was exiting, she heard a voice call out,

"Wendy?"

She turned back to see her mother, hair frazzled from sleep, standing on the staircase, clutching a wool shawl around her shoulders.

They made eye contact for a moment, neither speaking, then Wendy turned and left.

-DP-

As they hurried down the street, Wendy towing the full bag over her shoulder, Peter glanced over at her repeatedly.

Her hair was tangled from the wind, her face bright from adrenaline, her body heaving for air, and her eyes wild. Her whole body didn't seem to stop shaking until they were a solid mile from her house.

There, hidden in an alley concealed by flower trees, Wendy fell to the pavement and sobbed.

"Oh, Peter! What have I done? I almost killed him! And I wanted to! I wanted him to pay for ruining my life! I've become a monster!" She covered her face with her hands and wept.

Peter crouched down next her, rubbing her shoulder as she cried. Wendy turned toward him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Shh, Wendy. It's alright. It's over. They won't ever hurt you again."

Wendy looked up at him, eyes glossy and lost. "But Peter," She began, voice trembling, "What did I do to him? I wanted him to suffocate, for every breath to be squeezed from his lungs. I wanted him to _die._ " She took a breath to compose herself before she continued. "And he nearly did. What caused that?"

Peter squeezed her hand and inhaled. _You did, Wendy._ _It's because you have magic. Magic stronger than that of my own. I don't know how, hell, I barely want to believe it. Maybe I could teach you how to control it? I could show you how to heal wounds and stitch up clothes in the blink of an eye..._ "Wendy, I really don't know. I'm sorry. Maybe he just is getting old or he has asthma and forgot in his drunken state."

She nodded, wiping tears away with the back of her hand. Together they stood up, and set out to finish what they had came here to do.

 **A/N: I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A YEAR I'VE BEEN ON HIATUS.**

 **I'M GONNA UPLOAD TWICE IN A ROW FOR YA**

 **;D**


	11. Chapter 11

As Peter and Wendy ventured deeper into the heart of the city, sometimes on foot and sometimes flying high above the streets, Wendy began to wonder where they were going and whom they were meeting.

"Peter," Wendy whispered after they had ducked behind bush to avoid the evening watchman, "what exactly are we doing here?"

"Well first," Peter explained as they moved down the avenue at a quickened pace, "I have to speak with a few of my contacts here about what is going on down here on Earth. I have to be a knowledgeable leader for the Boys. And while I'm doing that, you're going to go to the orphanage to find a kid named Spenser for me."  
Wendy listened quietly while he spoke, and once he mentioned the boy she'd be retrieving, she spoke. "A child named Spenser from the orphanage? How old is he?"

Peter was growing rather irritated with her constant questioning, but brushed it aside and put on his best smile. "I think he's about nine or ten. A bit older than I normally pick up, but he reminds me of myself at that age."

She couldn't help wondering what Peter had been like when he was ten years old. Maybe shorter, skinnier. Lighter hair; the same forest green eyes. Age could never dim the youthful glow that inhabited his eyes, the mischievous twinkle that kept you captivated.

As she thought about younger Peter, she also couldn't help thinking about her younger self. A little shorter, a little chubby. Same frizzy honey-brown hair, same sky blue eyes. Wendy noticed a startling change in her demeanor, however, as she studied her former self.

The old her was quiet, shy, submissive, and complacent. Always doing what she was told, earning the highest marks so maybe Father wouldn't beat her in a drunken rage. She remembered when she was younger, how she used to cower in the corner whenever Father berated her, how she used to tolerate Mother's cruel insults. How she used to allow her younger brothers to step all over her and tell her what to do.

"Never again," Wendy murmured as they hurried down the slick cobblestones toward the orphanage. "Never again will I be that spineless coward who took all the insults and jeers and jokes and bullying and never said a word. Never again will I let others hurt me. Never again will I allow someone take advantage of me. I will never ever let others treat me like that. Never again."

Peter heard these words, and felt his stomach twist. This was going to be quite a bit more difficult that he had originally anticipated.

-DP-

As they approached the orphanage, Peter described Spenser to her so she'd know who she was looking for.

"He's tall for his age, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Solidly built, broad shoulders. Should be in the forth bed to the left from the window I'll let you in at, if my intelligence serves me right, which it always does." Peter hurriedly explained the plan to her as he flew her up to the roof of the orphanage. "Once you've collected the boy, come sit on the roof and wait for me. I shall return within five minutes."

Wendy nodded, understanding what she had to do. "What shall I do if the boy doesn't want to come?"

Peter laughed as he set her down gently on the roof. "No boy could resist a beautiful girl like you."

Wendy blushed bright red, and caught the tips of Peter's ears glowing ember. "Well, I'll see you soon."

"See you."

Wendy watched Peter soar into the night sky, then turned to the stained glass window and pushed the window open.

It opened silently, and she dropped to the ground inside.

She surveyed the room. Dark, with high ceilings and narrow windows. It was dank and chilly; a light draft blew through the area. Rows of beds stretched out across the wide room, each bed occupied by a young boy. Wendy counted off four beds as she went to the left of the window and found the boy she was looking for.

He slept soundly, snoring softly, cuddled in a thin wool blanket. _He must be freezing,_ Wendy thought as she herself shivered.

She crouched down beside him and gently shook him awake.

"Spenser? It's time to wake up now," She whispered in his ear.

"Huh?" He woke up quickly, eye wide and hair messy. He froze when he saw Wendy's face. "Hello," He said, voice somber.

Wendy smiled. "Hello, Spenser. I'm Wendy."

Spenser blinked. "Are you the Angel of Death? My mother always said she'd be a young girl with blue eyes and blonde hair."

"No, Spenser. I'm Wendy Darling, and I used to live right here in London. But then I met a boy named Peter Pan. And he showed me a magical island called NeverLand." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke about her new home. "Its simply wonderful! It's always warm and sunny, unlike dreary London weather. And there are tall trees for climbing, beaches for building sand castles, an ocean to swim in, and boys to play with! You can learn how to play lots of fun games with lots of boys your own age! And best of all," Wendy leaned in close and dropped her voice to a whisper, "you'll get out of this yucky place."

Spenser seemed to mull it over for a few moments, and then asked, "Is there good food?"

"Well, of course there is! There's fresh fruit and vegetables and lots of fish and deer to eat."

"No porridge?"

"No porridge."

Spenser jumped out of his bed. "Well then, let's go!"

Wendy laughed and took his hand. "Spenser, we've got to climb out onto the roof so we can wait for Peter. Do you think you can do that?"

Spenser nodded, sliding his feet into a worn pair of loafers several sizes too big and wrapping a faded cloth robe around his small body.

She guided him toward the open window, bracing herself as a cold gust of wind blew in. She hoisted in up onto the sill, and climbed up behind him.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, looking over the cityscape. "I never seen it from so high up!" His eyes sparkled in wonder and amazement as the dull lights from below cast shadows on his face.

She sat down on the rough shingles and patted the spot beside her, gesturing for him to sit. "We'll wait for Peter right here, under the stars."

 **SORRY ITS SHORT.**


	12. Chapter 12

Peter made his way through the dark underworld of London, searching the crowd of muddied, disfigured faces for his contact. This literal 'black market' lined the streets with booths and stalls selling illegal items.

"Pan," A sultry voice murmured in his ear. He whirled around to see TigerLily standing beside him; her deep brown eyes alight in the muggy air. "You're late."

Peter flashed his signature smile at his contact. "I'm never late. You're just early."

TigerLily rolled her eyes and guided him over to her booth, a small hut-like structure covered in bright Oriental silks. As they ducked inside, she flipped a sign over the entrance that read 'closed'.

"So tell me, TJ, what has been going on in the lovely city of London?" Peter asked casually as he relaxed against a plush cushion on the dirty ground.

She seated herself across from him and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Peter suppressed the urge to slap her for her blatant disrespect. She was the only one who dared to speak to him in such a manner, besides Wendy. "Yes, I would, considering this is what I'm keeping you alive for." He ground out.

"If you're asking for new Lost Boys, there are no new prospects," She commented, unsheathing a knife and beginning to slice an apple. "Although, if I heard correctly, you have your hands full with a new Lost _Girl_."

Peter felt his face heat up, surely a dark shade of crimson. "That is not what we are here to discuss."

"Okay," TigerLily shrugged, chomping on an apple. "So what do you need?"

He handed her a slip of parchment, his scribbled handwriting scrawled across it. She raised her eyebrows. "Black spirits? I'm guessing that girl is far more out of control than I thought."

With a roar, Peter lunged from his seat and tackled her, both hands around her throat. His face was burning and he was seeing red, but he managed to speak in a clear voice.

"Do not overstep your boundaries, TigerLily. Do not forget what I rescued you from." He released his grip on her neck and stood. "That is all I need from you."

"I won't forget, Pan," She croaked in a hoarse voice, rubbing her throat.

He didn't stop to respond as he pushed aside the flap that served as a door and left.

Wendy drew Spenser closer to her, shielding him from the biting wind. She felt the rough shingles beneath and the cold, stiff air around her. She held his small, blue hands, cursing the wind.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly jumped in fright. "Hello, Peter." She whispered tiredly, hoisting the sleeping boy into her arms as she stood.

"Hello, Wendy." He took the boy from her, his hand brushing hers as he did so, and she felt her whole body warm instantly.

"Did you get all the information you needed?" She inquired as they walked along the rooftop, carefully placing her feet to avoid falling.

He nodded and reached into his pocket, grabbing a handful of pixie dust. "I think we'll stay in London for the night, at one of my safe houses. I want him awake when we return to NeverLand."  
She smiled as he poured the dust over her and they began to float down to the pavement. She trudged alongside him, struggling to keep her eyes open, until they stopped before a small simple house beside the Thames.

"This is it," He said, smiling at her. He placed a hand on the worn wooden door and she heard a complicated lock spring open after a few seconds. She followed him inside, greeted by the warmth of a strong fire and the pleasant smell of dinner. "I called ahead to make arrangements," He explained as he carried the boy down the short hall to a bedroom. He emerged several moments later.

Wendy took a seat at the small dinner tabled and tried not to faint at the sight of warm food. She unashamedly filled her plate with meats, vegetables, and breads and tucked in immediately.

He grinned and shook his head at her, loading his own plate and starting to eat.

Once the meal was finished, they both sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, relishing the warmth.

Wendy had been struggling to stay awake for most of the night, but she leaned against Peter, placing her head in his lap as he began to fiddle with her tangled curls.

Nearly delirious with the lack of sleep, she whispered, "Tell me a secret."

She felt him freeze, his breathing slowed and his hands ceased to move around her hair.

She heard him swallow. "What kind of secret?"

"Any kind." She shrugged. "Something no one else knows."

Their eyes locked, green eyes searching blue. After a long moment, he answered.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Wendy's breath caught in her throat. She watched his eyes, so vulnerable and honest.

A slight blush began to color his cheeks, and she grinned. "Peter," She said slowly. "I think I may have fallen for you, too."

A broad smile lit up his face as she sat up to face him.

Their gazes met and Wendy was shocked by the amount of pure adoration that he looked at her with. Hesitantly, she moved closer to him, feeling her breath hitch once more.

And then she kissed him.

The kiss was soft and gentle, as first kisses should be. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, but she kept from a heart attack by losing herself in his embrace. Her arms looped around his neck as his slid around her waist, and he pulled her even closer.

After several long moments, they broke apart. Wendy rested her forehead against his as she struggled to calm her breathing.

Peter watched her, feeling the warmth from where she touched him radiate through his body. He had never felt so at peace, so complete.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

She was to be a pawn in his game. A tool, nothing more.

But when he looked at her again, and saw her sparkling blue eyes, he grew less and less convinced.

 **A/N: Aha! Update!**

 **So I gave some DarlingPan to tide you over since I just got a job (!) and I probably will be uploading even less often. Yes, I know, I am the scum of the earth.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review, me amigos! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Wendy awoke to the sound of muffled whispering. She rose from her spot on the ground and peeked over the edge of the small cot to check on Spenser. He was breathing normally, his childish features soft and innocent in the dim lighting. She could only hope he would keep that innocence in NeverLand.

She wrapped herself in the quilt Peter had given her and crept out into the hallway of the small cottage.

"Come now, are you daft? That will never work!" Peter's irritated voice floated towards her. She stole a glance around the corner and saw him and another man sitting at the table, peering a crinkled spread of paper.

"What do you suggest we do, Pan? With our rather limited resources, that is?" The man had a deep ominous voice that sent shivers down her spine.

Wendy could hear the anger in Peter's tone as he spoke. "Have you forgotten who I am?" The whole room seemed to cool several degrees, making Wendy thankful she had taken her blanket with her. "Something must work. I can't have someone getting in the way of my plans."

"You say that as though she hasn't already," the stranger had a mocking lilt in his speech.

"Know your place, boy."

Her brow scrunched down in confusion. _The stranger said 'she'. She, meaning me, as Wendy? How could I get in the way of Peter's plans? I was helping him, by getting Spenser, or so I thought. Could he maybe have something else in the works?_

Wendy didn't like being lied to. She took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the wall, waiting for them to notice her.  
The two boys were locked in an argument and didn't take note of Wendy's presence.

"You're just a childish fool!" Peter barked at the other man, who Wendy could now see was tall and thin, with wavy brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"At least I'm not a childish fool who's gone and fallen in love." He spoke in clipped sentences, his fingers tapping wildly on the tabletop.

"Don't you realize this is all part of my plan? Why would I fall for a grubby English peasant with family problems when I could have any woman in the world? She's a child, Marcus! She means nothing to me." Peter tightened his hands into fists as he locked eyes with the man she assumed was Marcus.

Wendy stood there, rigid in shock. Hot tears slipped down cheeks, falling and getting caught in her curls. Her face felt flushed and her head was buzzing with fury.

Marcus spoke slowly, tipping his head back with his hands laced on the table in front of him. "Could have fooled me."

Peter rolled his eyes, completely oblivious to Wendy, who was standing only four paces away. "You think I love her? By God, you must be as gullible as her. I'm using her, Marcus. Once I have her heart, she'll be locked away, never to be seen again. Never again will I have to put up with her pig-headedness or incessant badgering."

 _Never again._

Those words sparked a fire in Wendy's soul. She had sworn to herself that she would never allow anyone to hurt her.

 _Never again._

Her hand, outstretched, pointed at Peter.

 _Never again._

The foundation of the shack started to quake, softly as first, undetectable. But as her anger grew, her hurt festered, it swelled into the movement of a stormy sea, bucking and shifting, causing the floorboards to warp and snap under the pressure.

"Bloody hell!" Peter and Marcus exclaimed in unison.

Tears of hatred and pain dripped from Wendy's face, burning small holes on the floor beneath her. She didn't know how she was doing it, or how to control it. But whatever she was doing, she liked it.

"Are earthquakes very common in England?"Marcus shouted over the sound of breaking wood and shattering glass. Although the whole dining area was in turmoil, Wendy knew, somehow, that Spenser's room went undisturbed.

"Not really!" Peter replied, floating a few inches above the ground. Marcus was floating too, although it seemed he was under greater strain than Pan. "Someone is causing this." The light in Peter's eye flickered. "It can't be."

He dashed toward the hallway, but was stopped dead by the wall of blistering heat that formed in front of him. "Blast!" He screeched, clutching his arm as nasty burns crept around it.

"Who's doing this?" Marcus yelled.

"I don't bloody know!" He was right in front of her, and he didn't even know she was there. She stared at him, her blue eyes burning into his. There was no sorrow, no regret. Only fear. She smirked.

"Good."

-DP-

Wendy fled to Spenser's room, running straight through the barricade of heat, and gathered her things. She shoved all of her belongings back into her carpet back.  
She glanced at Spenser's bed, at his sleeping form, completely unaware of the danger outside his room.

She couldn't just leave him here. God knows what Peter would do to him when she was gone.

"Spenser," She murmured, still wiping away tears. "Spenser, time to wake up."

He shifted, groaning as he sat up. "What's going on?" He stretched, his small skinny arms moving in circles around him.

"We have to leave. It's not safe here."

Spenser rubbed his eyes, still clouded with sleep, and now, confusion. "What about Peter? I thought he would protect us."

Wendy sighed, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "Spenser, this may be hard for you to understand, given what I've told you about Peter. But he's the reason we have to leave. He's why we're not safe anymore." She wrapped him in a tight embrace. "You don't need him to protect us. You have me."


	14. Chapter 14

Hands.

Muddied, bloodied hands.

Reaching, grasping, pulling, yanking.

Cold. So cold.

Wrapping, squeezing.

Darkness.

Wendy sprung to her feet, her arms flung up to protect herself. Panting, she scanned the area, but there was no one in the damp, smelly alleyway except her, Spenser, and a couple of oversized rats. With a breath of relief, she bent down and brushed the hair from the boy's forehead, rubbing a hand on his shoulder as he slept.

It had been two weeks since they left Pan. It had been hell avoiding capture, either from him or one of his Lost Boys. There had been close encounters, narrow escapes, and some tricky magic, but Wendy's violent power and scare knowledge of how to control it usually got them out of any tight situations.

Spenser had been a trooper through it all. He was devastated to learn of Pan's betrayal, his hopes dashed. His spirit was undeterred, however, as he looked to Wendy as his new friend, and protector. He was skilled at finding discreet places to stay for the night and how to avoid the eye of the evening watchmen. For a boy at the age of seven, he was intelligent beyond his years.

Although she would never share this, Wendy was haunted by the Shadow. The same shadow that had rescued her from her life here in London and taken her to live on NeverLand with Peter. She had tried to send it away with a wave of magic, but it floated there, unharmed, seemingly cocking its head in confusion. A blanket of unease settled around her shoulders whenever it appeared, but since it hadn't given their location to Pan or any of his spies, at least for the time being, she left it alone.

She crawled back under the thin quilts they had stolen from the market in the city and shivered as the chill from the cobblestones seeped into her skin. She huddled closer to Spenser as she noticed him trembling as well. As smart and intuitive as he was, there was something else he could never know about.

The nightmares.

They had plagued her since their escape, since her first display of magic. The dreams weren't of Pan, or NeverLand, or anything like that, so they weren't being generated by Pan to manipulate her in any way. Rather, they were about her. All of her biggest fears manifested in her mind every night as she slept, coloring her dreams with sobs and screams and carnage and terror.

And then there were times when the nightmares were quieter, softer. A child's laugh, the gentle tinkling of a wind chime as it bobbed in the breeze. The sunny sky dotted with cotton candy clouds. A sense of peace was infused in the air, a serenity she had never known. It was shattered moments later as a river of crimson bled from the sky and the sun was dimmed by a curtain of black dust and voices, disembodied and shrieking, rose from the plush carpet of green grass. Wendy stood in the center of it all, her arms wrapped around her torso, tears streaming down her face. The ground was marred by scorch marks from lightning strikes and icy slivers rained down from above. The words swirled around her in a cyclone of misery, the volume increasing until she had to cover her ears to keep from going deaf. The voices screamed and whispered, all at once: "What have you done, Wendy?"

_LA_

Each morning typically started at dawn, the two having packed up their meager supplies and heading out to evade Pan's relentless attempts to catch them. Wendy knew there was almost no place on this world that Pan couldn't reach, but she'd be damned if she didn't put up one hell of a fight.

"Are you okay, Wendy?" Spenser asked, reaching up to grab her hand in his much smaller one. "You look scared."

A thin smile stretched across her features. "No, no, not scared," she assured him, the sound of their shoes scraping the pavement creating white noise in the background. "I'm just…thinking. About where we're gonna go next." A loose curl broke free from her braid, and she tucked it back into place. "We're on an adventure, remember?"

"I remember," he mumbled, kicking at a stray pebble. "Are sure you're alright?"

Wendy surprised herself with a laugh. "My, my, aren't you a perceptive boy? I'll tell you what, if I show you another magic trick, will you stop worrying about me? I'm older; I'm supposed to worry about _you_."

Spenser began to jump up and down in excitement, his wild hair swinging along with him. "Yes! Yes! Please!"

"Alright, alright! Quiet down! Don't want to wake the Queen, do we?" Wendy cast a furtive glance around and, confident that no one could see them, held her hand out, palm up. The boy watched, wonder-struck, as a small flame flickered and rose from her hand. It wavered a moment, swaying in the breeze, before blinking out.

"That's amazing! How'd you learn that? Can you teach me? Oh, that'd be so wonderful if I had magic!"

Wendy rolled her eyes and thanked the Maker that no one in this part of London arose before seven in the morning. She rubbed her hand absentmindedly, trying to erase the stinging sensation that radiated across her palm. "I was up all night trying to figure it out. I couldn't sleep very well. Too cold," she glanced up and saw Spenser's eager expression as he awaited the answer to his next question. "No, I don't think I can teach you, only because I'm not entirely certain of how I'm able to do it myself. It'd be terribly reckless to attempt to take on an apprentice when I'm only learning as we speak."

"But it's not fair," he whined, dragging his feet in a show of protest. Wendy shot him a look, and he straightened. "When I'm older, then? When I'm grown and you're a master wizard? Then you'll teach me magic?"

Wendy laughed, shaking her head in amusement, watching the rising sun with tired eyes. "Sure, once I'm a wizard."

 **A/N: hello! It is the long-awaited update to this piece! I stopped writing it for a hot minute because I don't really watch OUAT anymore and I kinda dropped out of the mindset but hopefully this meets (and possibly exceeds) all hopes and expectations!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Please," Wendy begged, desperation tearing at her words. " _go away_."

The shadow hovered stubbornly several feet away from her and Spenser's makeshift camp, which was hidden under the shroud of her unstable magic, concealing them from the passerby's eye. The smoke-like figure seemed to cock its head to the side, something that reminded her so vividly of Peter, and she felt a sharp pang in her heart.

"I know you cannot speak, but surely there is a way you can tell me what in the blazes you want from me," she griped, sitting back against a wide oak tree, feeling exhaustion threaten to overtake her. Again. She studied the shadow, watching it with half-hearted interest, mostly too tired to pay any attention. "Did Peter send you?" After a moment without any sort of a response, she sighed and looked away. "Of course not. If he had, he'd be here by now, dragging me and Spenser off to our doom." Wendy glanced at her young friend's sleeping body, feeling the fear and fatigue wash over her anew. "How am I supposed to do this?" She wondered aloud, her eyes sliding lazily toward the shadow, which had floated closer while she was distracted.

She found it hard to stay focused on its wavering form, so she concentrated on her hand instead, a proud smile spreading across her face as a blue-tinged flame sprung up from the center of her palm. She shook with exertion as she tried as hard as she could to keep the flame alive and make it grow. Her efforts were rewarded as it reached upward another inch or so, and she flashed a cheeky grin to the star-studded sky above.

"Take that, universe!" Wendy shook a singed fist at the moon, laughing hysterically, nearly delirious from a lack of rest. She willed Spenser to stay asleep, and turned to the shadow, which had moved even nearer still. She stood, off-balance, and staggered toward it like a drunk man. She had each arm flung out the side to keep from keeling over, and once she was only half a foot from the being made of mist, presented her hand with a determined brow. "Explain this."

The shadow regarded her, the way a bird studies a cat sitting by the feeder, and reached out with a hand-like appendage, and clasped it around her wrist.

A jolt reverberated through her spine, leaving her breathless as her mind spiraled through dozens and dozens of images, each one flitting by too quickly to be comprehended. She forced herself to calm her racing heart, and the thoughts slowed as well, floating by, as if carried by a gentle breeze.

The cry of a newborn child resonated in her ears, and she felt lightheaded as a foreign memory began to play in her head, depicting the graphic birth of a baby much too large for its mother. Coated in bloody slime, the babe was held, wrapped in swaddling cloth, by a woman with luminous lavender hair, glowing golden eyes, and paper-like wings sprouting from her back. The mother lay prone on the plush mattress in a room filled with flowers, her breathing shallow and ragged. She had honey-blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a nose slightly turned up at the end. She extended her arms, though the movement strained her, and only lowered them once the child was secure in her arms.

 _"She's beautiful,"_ the mother breathed, her voice soft and full, despite her heaving chest and sweat-soaked gown. _"It is a shame I will not be around to see her as she grows."_

 _"It is what is safest, my lady,"_ the other woman, presumably the midwife, assured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her words were high-pitched and sickly-sweet, flowing with such a rhythm it almost seemed as if she were singing.

An expression of absolute sorrow clouded the mother's eyes, leaving her ambiance dull and muted. _"Oh, my dearest child,"_ she cooed, lovingly tracing a line around the baby's face. _"Oh, my dear Wendy, how I will miss you so."_

The world flew back into place with a _whoosh_ and a gust of wind. Wendy stared at the shadow, bewildered. "What _was_ that—" her sentence was cut off as she was swept away in another recollection that wasn't hers.

Hushed whispered barely reached the ears of the young curly-haired girl with sky-blue eyes as she clambered out of bed and crawled toward her bedroom door. She pushed it open a crack and watched her aunts, half shrouded in darkness, half illuminated from the weak light of a flickering candle. They sat huddled around a low table, bruised under-eyes visible even from two yards away.

 _"He cannot find her,"_ the eldest, clothed in a gown of faded red, announced, and her two sisters murmured their agreement.

 _"But how are we to hide her from him forever? We do not know how long she could live; she is not a normal girl."_ Moaned the shortest, a stout woman with fluffy dark hair and a dusty blue dress.

 _"We will do what it takes,"_ declared the woman outfitted in a green dress and cape with slits to create room for her thin, iridescent wings. _"He will never lay a hand on Wendy Strongheart."_

The vision melted into another, this one matching the bleak gray backdrop of London, but Wendy felt many years younger as she peered up at a man with a head crowned with cobalt fire.

 _"Sweet child,"_ his words were rich and full, but still slippery and laced with venom. She felt the cold of his touch as he placed a hand on her chin. _"You will not be a_ _threat here. Magic is useless in a world where magic doesn't exist."_ He chuckled, the sound odd and misplaced in the chilly, damp air of the rain-washed cobblestone street. _"Unless, of course, you're me."_

He waved a hand above her head, and drew the memories from her brain like smoke filtering through a chimney, grimacing in distaste as he sifted through them. _"Oh, the mind of a child. My off-spring would have the misfortune of a conniving nature. Well, good thing you won't remember it."_ He squatted down to be eye level with her, a certain softness edging into his face. _"You will be safe here. Safe from me, and safe from all others who wish to hurt me using you."_

The mental manifestation spat her out like rotten food back into the real world. She landed flat on her back, too stunned to even attempt to roll out of her crash landing, the way Peter had taught her to. She gaped at the shadow, her chest heaving, her brain racing to understand what she just witnessed.

"I don't—" Words were scarce, and fumbled around on their way out of her mouth. "How?"

The shadow simply extended a hand to her.

Gritting her teeth in pig-headed determination, she accepted, and felt her mind pulled back into the echoes of the past.

 **A/N: does anyone understand whats going on here**

 **I hope my "crown of fire" reference will get some gears moving in those brains**


End file.
